The turning
by Maggie Ciar
Summary: A Jedi falls to the Dark Side after his master is killed.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a story written by me and a friend.**

**Her parts will be marked with a ~FH~, and mine will be marked with a ~MC~. Parts that are written by both of us will be marked with a ~FD~.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Prologue**

**~FH~  
><strong>

A dark figure stood in the shadowy room. She stared out the window, taking in the desolate planet. Another being entered, a wolf-like Bothan called Sei-Ree. "Lady Apocalypsia, your apprentice has returned." He barked.

A girl, not much younger than Apocalypsia, stepped in. Her long, black hair flowed down her back, her dark eyes hard. "Master." She said quietly. "Ah, Rayven. Your mission went well?" Apocalypsia questioned. Rayven nodded. "Lilia is dead."

Lilia was a powerful Jedi Master; Apocalypsia's sister. Apocalypsia smiled cruelly. "Good. You did well, Rayven. Soon, perhaps, you will strike me down and claim the title as Dark Lady of the Sith. But I doubt it." She laughed icily. Her apprentice glared at her. "I let you live because you have more to teach me."

"No, I'm alive because you're simply too weak. But you have the passion to become a great Sith. You have anger, fear, hate, ambition. The weapons of the dark side." Apocalypsia corrected. Rayven gritted her teeth angrily. Sei-Ree watched them silently. Apocalypsia glared at her apprentice. _She will learn respect, or else._


	2. Sani

**AN: This is a story written by me and a friend.**

**Her parts will be marked with a ~FH~, and mine will be marked with a ~MC~. Parts that are written by both of us will be marked with a ~FD~.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter One  
><strong>

**~FH~  
><strong>

Grand Master Korr lit Lilia's funeral pyre. "Lilia, you are now one with Force. Guide us in these dark times." He said softly. A young Zabrak boy, Sani, wept at the loss of his master. _I will avenge you. I'll kill Rayven._

In the Council chamber, three figures stood. Sani, Korr, and a female Twi'lek named Rayne. "Sani, due to the loss of Lilia, we must assign you a new Master. Rayne shall teach you from now until you reach the rank of Jedi Knight." Korr said.

Rayne put a red-skinned hand on Sani's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you become a Knight." She said, smiling. Sani's eyes were cold. _Well you aren't Lilia, so go jump into a rancor's mouth._ He thought bitterly.

Sani turned away from Rayne. _Lilia was the only master I wanted_. he thought angrily. Rayne looked sadly at Korr. She could feel the waves of anger and hostility emanating from Sani. Rayne forced herself to smile. "Sani, I understand you miss Lilia. But you must let go. Attachment is not of the Jedi." She said gently.

Sani glared at her. "I-I can't! I won't! She was better than you'll ever be!" He shouted, turning and storming out of the Council chamber. Rayne was startled by Sani's childish outburst, and she sighed sadly. Quickly she followed him, her lekku swaying with every stride.

Spotting her new Padawan, she called his name. "Sani!" She shouted, her voice echoing off the temple walls. The Zabrak turned, glared angrily, and kept running. He disappeared through the doors, out into the busy planet of Coruscant.


	3. Aria Senn

**AN: This is a story written by me and a friend.**

**Her parts will be marked with a ~FH~, and mine will be marked with a ~MC~. Parts that are written by both of us will be marked with a ~FD~.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

**~MC~  
><strong>

Aria Senn glanced around the noisy bar, searching the sea of faces for her target. _Male. Human. About 25. Brown Hair, Brown Eyes._ She scanned through the info in her head. _Got em'!_ she thought triumphantly as she saw him trying to slip towards a side exit. She pushed herself away from the bar, tossing the bartender a few coins as payment for her water. She didn't drink alcohol, she found the stuff revolting.

She weaved through the crowd with ease, exiting behind him. She could have taken him down in the Cantina, but that would have only caused panic and screaming. She hated screaming. "Freeze." Her words clipped through the air towards him. He did so, turning, raising an eyebrow at the sight of her. "A human kid?" She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to whip out her concealed pistol and shoot him right then and there. "I'm not a kid." she spat. His eyes widened slightly, a thing she took pleasure in. Fear. Ah, the sight of it on her target's faces when they realized that they were moments from their death at the hands of a girl who looked to be about 10.

"Please!" He pleaded, throat suddenly dry. "I've got kids that need me, their mom is de-" His words where cut off by a blade severing his head from his neck. "Like I care." The girl muttered darkly, bending down and retrieving the head, cleaning her knife blade on his hair. She glanced around, and then, satisfied no one was following, strode away towards her space ship, bloody, sightless head- mouth still open in his final plea- in her left hand. She looked very much like a murderer. Perhaps she was a murderer- but she preferred the term assassin.

Arriving at the 'Night Rouge', Aria lowered the ramp and entered, tossing the head in a corner protected by scrap cloth. As she prepared to take off, her ship's comlink buzzed. Aria sighed, jamming the on button with her thumb and grimacing as the image of an ugly Hutt shimmered onscreen. "Yes, Barlen?" She hissed, annoyed. The Hutt regarded her, unable to read her face behind the mask. "I have another assignment. This one is worth more than the last." She huffed, taking her hands off the controls and leaning backwards, raising an eyebrow behind her mask. "It'd better be."


	4. Encounter

**AN: This is a story written by me and a friend.**

**Her parts will be marked with a ~FH~, and mine will be marked with a ~MC~. Parts that are written by both of us will be marked with a ~FD~.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Three  
><strong>

**~FD~  
><strong>

Rayven slipped out, entering her ship. Tapping her comlink, she snarled. "Meet me at Endor, my master. It is time I lead." Upon entering hyperspace, she drew grisly pictures of how she would kill her master in her mind.

Upon seeing the lush green jungles of Endor, she eased The _Master's Hand_ down to the planet, landing it on a net-like structure of vines. She opened the cockpit and leapt out, landing softly on her feet. She used her lightsaber to cut the thick green plants that covered the planet and create a path. Hearing a sound behind her, she whipped around, only to see her Master. _Former Master._ she corrected herself.

"My apprentice." Apocalypsia growled. Her eyes were cold and evil. Rayven glared. "It is time the student became the master, Kara." Apocalypsia's eyes widened. "How do you know my old name? No matter, it is little more than a collection of letters to me now." She snapped. Rayven responded by igniting her lightsaber and leaping at Apocalypsia, who ignited her own two sabers and blocking Rayven's attack. For a long while they fought, blades clashing. As the sound of sabers filled the air, another ship landed not too far away. A battered thing, it looked as if the slightest touch would cause it to crash apart.

Neither Sith heard the ship, and they kept fighting. Rayven was viciously attacking her master, swinging deadly blows that were just blocked. "You forget that I taught you all you know. But I didn't teach you all I know." Apocalypsia said slyly. The ramp swung down, and Aria strode down, spotting the fighting Sith and grinning behind her mask. Finally- a real challenge. She paused, leaning against a tree to watch them, waiting to see the outcome of the fight.

Another ship, a Delta-7 Starfighter touched down. _There you are. I'm going to kill you, as you killed my master._ Sani thought darkly. Apocalypsia, at only 27 standard years, was not tiring at all. The problem was, neither was Rayven. All of a sudden, a Zabrak padawan landed on his feet, attacking Apocalypsia. "You killed my master!" He yelled, striking hard with his saber against hers. Rayven snarled, and Force-shoved Sani away. "This is my battle!" She shouted. In a blind rage of fury, she cut off Apocalypsia's lighsaber hand, and impaled her lightsaber into her master's chest.

Sani just stared. "You mean, you're a Sith too?" He questioned, igniting his blue bladed lightsaber. Rayven smirked. "Yes, and _I_ killed Lilia, not my master." she snapped, calling the boy's weapon to her hand. She switched the crystals and tossed it back to him. Sani ignited the lightsaber; now the blade was red, not blue. "Join me as my apprentice. I will show you power greater than any other." Rayven intoned. Sani nodded. "Fine. I will join you." Rayven smiled slyly. "Choose your new name." He didn't even have to think before speaking quickly. "Darth Sani."

Aria watched the two with mild interest before pushing herself off the tree. "Hey, sorry to cut the party short, but I need to kill the girl." She said tonelessly, hand fingering the hilt of her knife. Rayven looked her in the eyes, unafraid. "You can't kill me, kid. You have no effective weapons. "She snapped, igniting her lightsaber."I have a knife, a pistol, and more." Aria countered. "And you have a lightstick." She added, pretending to be unaware of the fact that it could indeed, kill. Her opponents were always more fun when they were riled up.

Rayven stood still, unfeeling, unmoving, still as cold and emotionless as before. "And besides, how could you be an assassin? You're a kid." She taunted. Aira glared at this comment from Rayven. "I have a man's freshly severed head with me." She stated coldly. "That enough proof?"

Rayven laughed. "I shouldn't talk, considering I'm the Dark Lord of the Sith at age 17." She admitted. Aria shrugged. "Well congrats. Enjoy it while you're alive." Rayven laughed coldly at Aria. "Let me make this simple, so you can understand me. You. Cannot. Beat. Me. Because. I'm. Stronger. Than. You." She mocked, a challenge dancing in her red eyes. Aria removed her helmet, blue eyes roving over her opponent, mouth set in a tight line. _About my age. Knows how to use the lightstick._ "We'll see. Pride comes before the downfall."


End file.
